Through the Fire
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: A car crash forever changed their lives. Dell is dead. Maya and Olivia barely survived. Needing comfort, Naomi goes looking for the two most important people in her life only to be dealt another blow. At a crossroads, she has to make a decision about the kind of life she wants to live. Follow Naomi as she goes on a journey about love, forgiveness, and finding happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

**Been floating this story idea around. Thought I would publish the first chapter to see if I should keep writing. Full disclosure: I know I usually don't like to say who Naomi ends up with, but I can guarantee it won't be Sam in this fic...just in case you're wondering. :) Please let me know if I should keep writing this one. Thank you to all those who read it! MUAH! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter One

Dressed in a silk robe, Naomi stood in the center of her walk-in closet, glanced at her massive collection of clothes, and tried to decide what to wear. She needed an outfit that was versatile and comfortable enough to get her through a very long day.

"Naomi, where are you"?

"I'm in here" Naomi yelled back.

Still damp from his recent shower, Jake appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped about his waist. "So, today is the day, huh" Jake asked.

"Today is the day" Naomi repeated, taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to come with you"?

Naomi smiled, feeling grateful for how concerned Jake was; but she shook her head. "For the last time, I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me".

Jake walked into the closet and grabbed Naomi by the waist, pulling her up against his chest. "I can't help it. I care about you too much" he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

Closing her eyes, Naomi savored the kiss. "Thank you Jake. I care about you too. But I'm fine. I promise".

Jake kissed her cheek. "If you say so"; He kissed the base of her neck. "But regardless of how you feel, I bet I can make you feel better" he boasted. Slowly, Jake untied the sash of Naomi's robe. Underneath the sheath, she was wearing a see-through lacy black bra with the matching thong. He groaned in anticipation.

"Oh no" Naomi said, backing up quickly. "You know I have somewhere to be in less than an hour".

Swiftly closing the space between them, Jake pulled the robe away from Naomi's shoulders until it completely fell away from her body and dropped to the floor. "You know you don't want to go" he said, kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Naomi's body betrayed her by becoming aroused. She could feel her nipples tightening and growing against Jake's taut chest. She could feel herself giving in but comforted herself with the fact that it was impossible to win against Jake. He never fought fair. Still, as he lowered his clever lips to covers hers, Naomi put up some token resistance. "Jake" she moaned, as she met and answered his repeated soft kisses; "You know I can't miss breakfast".

"There will be other breakfasts" Jake countered, grabbing her ass and pressing their lower bodies closer to each other.

Naomi felt Jake's manhood growing harder and stiffer, nesting against her inner thigh. The only two things that kept Jake from penetrating her were his towel and her thong. Naomi gasped as she tightly clutched his strong shoulders. "That's not the point" she said, between kisses. "I'm supposed to be at _this_ breakfast".

"No" Jake commanded as he ripped Naomi's thong away. Kissing Naomi's neck, he reached down and unknotted the towel hanging around his waist. When the rectangle of cloth fell to the ground, he looked deeply into her eyes. "You're supposed to be here with me" he whispered, capturing her lips and kissing her deeply as he slowly entered her.

...

Naomi pulled up to the cemetery with five minutes to spare. Jake had been so successful in distracting her, she'd been late leaving the house. She'd driven like a bat out hell through the streets of Los Angeles to make it on time. However somber it might be, Naomi would have never let herself miss this occasion. Skipping breakfast was one thing, but not being there to say goodbye to Dell would be unacceptable. As Naomi put her car in park and got out, she noticed Sam pulling up right behind her. Naomi slowed her stroll and allowed him to catch up with her. "Wow, I just knew I would be the last one here. And of all people, I can't believe I beat Mr. Punctuality himself" Naomi teased.

Sam blew out a deep breath. "I'm lucky I made it at all. There was a last minute emergency at the hospital this morning".

"Is everything alright"?

"More or less" Sam sighed. "A patient came into the E.R. with an aortic dissection. The on-call doctor was already in surgery so I had to step in until another doctor could relieve me. When I left the O.R., the patient was still alive but it was touch and go".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Naomi sympathized. "I hope the patient pulls through. Regardless, I'm sure you and the other doctor have and are doing everything possible to save their life".

"Thanks Nae" Sam said. He didn't know what it was about his ex-wife, but her words were always so comforting. It was also nice to know that after everything they'd been through, they were still friends; maybe they weren't as close as they used to be – there was a clear and distinct wall that separated them – but Sam still felt like if he truly needed her, he could still lean on Naomi's shoulder. Because of that, he almost hated to ruin the moment. But if he ever wanted a decent night's sleep ever again, he had to. "So..." Sam hedged. "Where were you this morning"?

Naomi immediately rolled her eyes. "She called you, didn't she"?

"Of course she did. So..."

"So, what" Naomi responded coyly. "She's a grown woman Sam. She can ask herself and I'm sure she will. She doesn't need you to fight her battles, especially when one doesn't exist".

"I wasn't trying to imply there was a battle. I guess I'm just checking to make sure everything is okay. The way everything went down this past summer..."

"Is in the past" Naomi answered swiftly, cutting Sam off. She briefly touched him on the shoulder as they neared the crowd gathered by the newly placed headstone. "I've moved on Sam. It's time you two do the same".

"That would be much easier to believe if we could just discuss it. No matter how much you pretend like everything is okay between us, I know you have some hard feelings about the whole situation. The way you reacted at just the thought..."

"Hey guys" Naomi waved to everyone as they approached, effectively ending the conversation. As everyone returned her greeting, Naomi looked down at the headstone that had Dell Parker's name on it. Dell's death was something Naomi still hadn't come to terms with. Lingering pangs of guilt still weighed heavy on her heart. During a point in her life where she had emotionally checked out of her daughter's life, Dell had been there for her. And while everyone was making sure Maya and Olivia would survive the car accident, no one had thought to check on Dell until it was too late. That unintentional neglect of one of her closest friends would always haunt Naomi. But anytime she thought of Dell, she would always remember how much she loved him and how grateful she was that he took care of Maya and her, in many ways, when they needed him.

"Is the gray headstone alright" Pete asked after a moment of silence around the grave. "Maybe the color is too boring but I was going for understated and elegant. I can always order another one, change the color" he suggested.

"No" Naomi whispered, holding back tears. "It's perfect. Dell would have liked it; and he would have loved that we were all here together for the unveiling".

"I can't believe we're here" Charlotte said.

"I know" Violet agreed. "I can't believe Dell is dead. Dell is dead" she repeated.

"How is this possible" Addison wondered aloud. "How can Dell be dead? He had so much to live for".

"How could it be that Maya and Olivia were almost killed by the same drunk driver" Sam asked.

"My brother was shot by a crazy gunman. The world is a crappy place" Amelia said.

"That may be true, but today we should focus on the good. Let's be thankful for the time Dell was in our lives, however short of a time it may have been" Sheldon said

Everyone nodded in agreement as silence fell over them again. "Pete and I are getting married" Violet shouted out of nowhere.

"What" Cooper shouted, completely thrown off guard.

"Yeah" Violet said. "We just decided this morning. "Pete and I were going to wait to make the announcement but I thought at this moment, we all could use a little good news".

"You guys" Naomi exclaimed, walking up to them and hugging them. "Congratulations"! As soon as she squeezed both of them as tight as she could, Naomi got out the way to let the others do the same. Standing off to the side, she couldn't help but smile at them. She was so happy for them. After everything Pete and especially Violet had been through, they deserved their happily ever after.

"Hello Naomi" Addison said nervously, walking up to her friend hesitantly.

Naomi shifted her glance. "Hello Addison. How's it going"?

"I'm fine. How are you? I thought we were supposed to meet for breakfast this morning". Addison held her hands by her side to keep from trembling. She couldn't explain why she felt so intimidated around Naomi these days. Maybe it was because at any second, Addison expected to be slapped across the face. Dating your best friend's ex-husband was no small matter. Addison wasn't sure she would have handled it well had the tables been turned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had every intention of being there, but something came up at the very last minute". Naomi tucked her tongue in her cheek, trying not to smile at the dirty hidden meaning behind her words.

"Oh, okay" Addison stuttered. "Is everything alright? It's just that you didn't call"...

"Yeah, like I said, it was last minute" Naomi answered. "We'll just reschedule for another day".

"Sure" Addison said. Feeling like Naomi had abruptly ended their conversation, she turned around and began to walk away. But a compulsion deep within made her turn around at the last second. "Naomi, are we okay? Is our friendship going to survive this"?

For the first time in weeks, Naomi felt a deep stabbing in her heart. Remembering to breathe, she forced the pain down and silently reminded herself that being hurt and angry was a waste of time. Stretching her face into an unnatural smile that didn't sit right on her face, she replied "The past is in the past. We're okay ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"When you said you were getting married, I didn't think you meant in the next seven days" Naomi laughed lightly. She was sitting on the couch in Violet's office surrounded by magazines and invoices for flowers, catering, and everything else a wedding entailed.

Violet looked up from her desk, slightly frazzled. "Yeah, I don't think Pete and I quite thought this plan through. Thank God you're here. I don't know how we would manage to pull it off without you".

"It's no problem but why are you two in such a hurry to get married? You've already started a life together. Isn't that what really matters"?

"You're right. But getting married is the next step. Trust me, as stressful as this is now, it would be worse if we took our time and had some huge extravagant affair. Or knowing me, I would keep pushing it off until I turned around one day and realized twenty years had passed. Lucas would be graduating from college and still wondering why we never tied the knot. It's best just to get it out of the way now so Pete, Lucas, and I can concentrate on just being a family".

"That makes sense. How is your better half taking the news? All of these changes in such a short span of time can't be easy for him".

"Cooper is being a baby as usual. That's why he's so good with kids. It's an even playing field" Violet joked. Turning serious, she added "I know this hard for him, but he'll get over it. If I can get over him falling in love with Charlotte King of all people, he can get over this".

"Maybe he's just upset you're going to beat him down the aisle" Naomi suggested.

"No, it's more than that. I think he feels like he's losing me to Pete. But again, he's with Charlotte. When they first started dating, I had to get used to spending less time with him. It's an adjustment period".

"I guess. You two have always had a strange relationship".

"He's my best friend. For so long, it was just the two of us. He was the only person I could truly count on".

"I remember what that used to feel like" Naomi said softly, her eyes a little dazed. Momentarily, she was swept up and carried into the past.

"Naomi" Violet said gently.

She snapped out of it. "Yes"?

"We haven't talked much since you got back. How are you"?

It was such a simple question. But she and Violet were good enough friends for Naomi to realize the complicated subtext behind the question. Violet wanted to know about the day after the accident; how she'd gone to visit Sam, to discuss how to help Maya, only to discover him having sex with Addison. She wanted to know what happened during the four months Naomi had taken her daughter and granddaughter and ran away to San Diego. She wanted to know how Naomi was able to act so normal now that she was back. Naomi took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine Violet. I have my moments, but for the most part I'm fine. I truly am. Sometimes, I'm even great".

Violet studied her old friend closely and was surprised to see how sincere she was. She wasn't putting on a brave front to make everyone else feel comfortable. Naomi seemed grounded and settled. "You really are, aren't you" Violet said in quiet awe.

"Yeah, I am. I bet everyone is expecting me to blow my lid at some point. It's not going to happen. Do I have hard feelings over the whole situation? Yes. I probably always will. But I can't lash out like a little child or throw a temper tantrum. A lot of unexpected changes over the last couple of years have forced me to grow the hell up. I've come to terms with Sam and Addison being a couple and I'm choosing to let it go and move forward. It takes too much energy to carry around all those negative emotions".

"You're actually okay with Sam and Addison being a couple" Violet asked incredulously.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Come on Violet, I'm still human. I haven't evolved that much. Acceptance and approval are two different things".

Violet laughed. "Just checking; for a minute I thought I was experiencing an episode of 'Invasions of the Body Snatchers". On a more somber note, she added "But jokes aside, I'm so proud of you Naomi and the way you're handling the whole situation".

"Thank you Violet. I really appreciate that".

"I also want to apologize. I knew Sam and Addison had feelings for each other and I didn't say anything. I just didn't…I didn't know if was my place to say something".

"Don't apologize" Naomi insisted. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Sam and Addison are your friends too. You were put in a really tough position. I don't blame you for not wanting to get stuck in the middle. What matters is that _we're_ still friends and I love you".

Violet got up from her desk and went to join Naomi on the couch. Hugging Naomi tightly, she whispered "I love you too". She released her and sat back further into the couch. "Do you think you'll remain friends with Sam and Addison"?

"I've been perfectly cordial since I've been back" Naomi hedged.

"Being cordial and friendship are two different things" Violet pointed out, throwing Naomi's logic back at her.

"Point taken". Naomi sighed. "I honestly don't know what the future holds. I might be all 'eat, pray, love' right now, but they really hurt me. At the same time, they've been my family for so long. Their betrayal doesn't erase how much I love them. If anything, it just makes their betrayal hurt more. But like I said, I've chosen not to dwell and move forward. I'm not going to make any assumptions about the future; I'm just going to live in the present and take it one day at a time".

"Wow. Whatever you did in San Diego did you a world of good" Violet said, impressed with Naomi's attitude.

"It really did. Both Maya and I needed it. I truly believe being relaxed and by the water helped Maya heal quicker. As for me, San Diego just gave me the space I needed to think and sort though my issues without any interference. It was a needed break from the real world for both of us".

"I completely understand. Sometimes I still feel guilty over leaving Lucas with Pete and disappearing for three months but I had to. After the way he was born…" Violet trailed off.

Naomi reached out and grabbed Violet's hand. "You did what you had to do _for_ Lucas. Now you can be the mother he needs and deserves. And in two days, you're getting married to his father. Disappearing is the best thing you could have ever done".

"Thanks Nae".

"No problem sweetie" Naomi responded, squeezing Violet's hand again. She looked around the office. "Have we finished everything? I have to leave soon. I promised Maya and Dink I would babysit tonight. They're going on their first date since Olivia was born".

"No, I think we've covered all our bases. Thank you for all your help".

"It was my pleasure". Naomi stood up and gathered her belongings. "And the next time I see you, you will officially be Mrs. Wilder. Congratulations Vi".

"Thanks" Violet said again as she watched Naomi leave the office.

…

"What did Maya give this baby before they left" Naomi laughed, shaking her head in amusement. She and Jake were lying in bed trying to watch a movie, but Olivia was wide awake and restless. "I swear she has springs in her body instead of bones. Every time you try to sit her down, she pops right back up".

Jake laughed too as he bounced Olivia up and down on his lap. "That's what a long nap will do to you. She's slept the day away and now she's ready to play".

"Ahhhhh" Oliva shouted, as if she didn't appreciate being talked about.

"What is it Miss Princess Olivia" Naomi cooed, leaning over to tickle her granddaughter. "You know we're only teasing you".

Oliva squealed with delight. She reached her little arms out; a clear indication she wanted Naomi to hold her.

Obliging, Naomi picked her up and held her against her chest. She placed little kisses all over Olivia's chubby baby cheeks. "You are just the most precious thing ever. To think you almost weren't here with us…" Naomi trailed off.

"She is" Jake reminded her softly. "That is what's important. You can't continue to beat yourself up about the accident or about Dell".

Naomi sighed. "I know, you're right. I guess seeing Dell's gravestone is still fresh in my mind. But it's not just that". Naomi kissed Olivia's little hands. "I feel guilty that I almost missed out on all of this, on getting to know my granddaughter at all. I was so mad and heartbroken when Maya told me she was pregnant. I just couldn't deal with it and checked out completely during the first eight months of Maya's pregnancy. If I hadn't finally gotten my act together or if Maya hadn't forgiven me…"

"But you did and Maya did forgive you. And Now look" Jake said glancing at the smiling baby. "Olivia loves you so much. She literally bounces up and down with excitement when you walk into a room".

"She does, doesn't she"? Naomi smiled at the thought. "I love her so much. Sometimes I feel like she's my child instead of Maya's".

Jake paused for a moment. "Have you ever thought about having another baby"?

"Oh…no…Jake….I wasn't trying to hint at anything" Naomi stuttered, her face feeling hot. She was almost sure she was blushing.

"I know you weren't but I'm curious. Would you ever consider having another child"?

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. And I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore. My baby just had a baby" Naomi answered nervously. "Why? Do you want a child"?

"I don't know. I'm not opposed to having one…with you".

Naomi took a break from the conversation and focused on Olivia, whose energy seemed to be wearing off. She began to rock her and Oliva instantly rested her head on Naomi's chest. She was fighting it but her eye lids were becoming heavy and slowly closing.

"Did I spook you? I didn't mean to spook you. Just forget I ever brought the topic up" Jake said, backing down.

"No, Jake. It's not that. I don't mind you asking at all. I've just honestly never thought about having more children, especially after my divorce from Sam. But if there was any other man I would want to have kids with…" she leaned up and kissed Jake softly. "It would be you. But I still think this a topic for a later day".

Jake pulled Naomi's face back and gave her another kiss; a deeper and slower one this time. "I agree. Definitely a subject for a different date. I guess I just wanted to check and see if we were on the same page.

Naomi smiled. "We are".

"Good. So, so are you excited for Violet and Pete's wedding" Jake asked, changing the subject.

"I am. They've been through so much and worked so hard to get where they are. I'm so happy for them. But if someone would've asked if I thought they would get married five years ago, I would've thought that person was crazy".

"Why"?

"Because they're such polar opposites. They just don't seem like they would work; yet somehow they do. I think they balance each other out".

"It sounds like they found whatever they were missing in each other".

"You're right" Naomi reflected. "That's a good way of putting it".

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming to the wedding as your plus one"?

Naomi looked down at Olivia who had fallen completely asleep. Carefully, she lifted the baby off her chest and laid her gently on the bed between she and Jake. "Actually, I haven't told them you are coming" she admitted. "But I'm sure they won't mind".

"Oh, right. I forgot. I'm your dirty little secret".

"You're not a secret" Naomi exclaimed so loudly, Olivia stirred in her sleep. Naomi rubbed her back until she went still again. "You're not a secret" she repeated, quietly this time. "I've just been waiting for the best possible moment to introduce you without being interrogated. I love them dearly, but everyone in that office is so nosy and they're even more curious about me as of late since I haven't confided in anyone about my time away or how I feel about my Sam and Addison".

"I thought you told Violet earlier today".

"I only told her that my time away helped and that I had worked through my issues. I didn't go into details. But Jake, you're not a secret. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed of you. I'm proud and happy to be with you. And I think Violet and Pete's wedding is the perfect time and place to introduce you. Please tell me you understand and that you'll come with me".

"Of course I will. I get it. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know you're not hiding me. If anyone knows about discretion when it comes to personal lives, it's me. Remember? It's one of the aspects that drew us together".

Naomi kissed Jake. "I remember. Promise you're not upset"?

Jake returned the kiss and more. "I promise".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"See, you were worried we would be late and we've got ten minutes to spare" Jake boasted as he held the car door open for Naomi.

Naomi got out of the car. "We're on time for the wedding but you're forgetting about a little something called cocktail hour. We were supposed to be here over an hour ago".

"The actual ceremony is all that matters". Jake grabbed Naomi's hand as they walked towards the garden holding the outdoor wedding.

"Says the person who has created the habit of distracting me from getting out of the door on time" Naomi argued.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. I didn't hear you complaining when…"

"Stop right there" Naomi interrupted coyly. "This is neither the time nor the place".

Jake wrapped an arm around Naomi's waist as they approached the rows of chairs with other wedding guests seated in them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I take it back. You can pretend not to like my distractions all you want. That pouty thing you do with your lips is sexy as hell. I have a mind to distract you right here in front of all these people".

Naomi blushed so hard she knew the redness must be showing through her chocolate cheeks. Her body felt tight with arousal. "You are a very naughty boy" Naomi whispered back. "You're lucky you're too cute for me to care".

As they took their seats in the second row, oblivious to the gawking stares around them, Jake replied. "You know this is your fault anyways, right"?

She looked up at him. "How so"?

"You're just too beautiful to keep my hands off of you".

"Jake" Naomi moaned in a low voice. "Why do you insist on charming the pants off of me at every opportunity"?

"I like you without pants" Jake winked.

Naomi laughed. "Well, stop it. I've spent way too much time without pants lately".

Jake grinned. "I'll try but you make it so hard. I really, really, really like you without pants".

"There you go again. That right there...the charm….stop it".

"Fine" Jake conceded, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I won't say another thing".

Naomi laughed again. "Don't be so melodramatic". She pulled one of his hands down and draped it over her shoulders. "Let's just enjoy the outdoors in peace before the wedding starts. It's such a beautiful day". Resting her head on his shoulders, she closed her eyes and soaked up the sun.

Jake kissed Naomi on the forehead. "It is. They really lucked out on the weather front. And it's such a beautiful place to get married".

"I know. The flowers are gorgeous".

"This would be a great place for us to get married".

Naomi's eyes popped open. "What"?!

"If we ever got married, this would be a great place" Jake repeated.

Naomi felt breathless, like the wind had been knocked right out of her. "First babies and now marriage; what has gotten into you Mr. Jake Reilly"?

"You, Naomi" Jake said so seriously, it scared him. "I know we both have painful pasts that have scarred us. We both carry a lot of baggage; but that still doesn't diminish one ounce of what I feel for you. I love you".

Jake's intensity scared Naomi too; what scared her more is that she felt the same way. They were both damaged souls. But Jake coming into her life had felt kismet; it was completely unexpected and wholly needed.

… _It had arguably been the worst period in her life. Naomi had been hiding out in San Diego with her daughter for almost two months. She'd barely gotten past the stage where she didn't feel like bursting into tears every few minutes. The betrayal hurt so deeply and the loneliness was so overwhelming, Naomi still felt like she was suffocating most of the time. Just giving herself daily reminders to breathe through the pain, she didn't have time to think about anything else. Looking for a man had been the last thing on Naomi's mind. In fact, men had been the main source of her many troubles. William had just committed suicide, Fife had left without giving her a chance to process her feelings, and Sam had jumped into bed with Addison. Men were officially on her shit list._

 _And then one beautiful summer night had come along. From her room, Naomi glanced out at the gorgeous sun setting over the horizon. The salty air breeze and calming waves had beckoned her to go outside. Checking on Maya and Oliva before she left, Naomi slipped barefooted out onto the beach and began leisurely strolling along the water's edge; letting the cool water run over her toes. She thought she was alone on the beach but after walking for a few hundred feet, she saw a tall figure looming in the distance. As she got closer she noticed it was a man staring out into the distance; only he didn't seem to be in the present. Instead, he appeared caught in the past; a very painful past. His eyes looked as sad and weary as she felt. Naomi automatically felt a connection with him but she didn't dare disturb his solitude. At the precise moment she decided to turn around and walk back the way she had come, he noticed her and spoke. "Nice night, isn't it"?_

 _Naomi hesitated, contemplating whether she should acknowledge she heard him. There was no point in being rude she told herself. Turning back around, she answered. "Yeah, it is"._

" _Then why are we both so miserable" he asked._

 _Naomi should have felt taken aback. This man was a stranger; he didn't know her. How dare he presume to know how she was feeling? But hadn't she just done the same thing to him? Only a person as sad as her could recognize it in her eyes and vice versa. "I can't speak for you but my life has completely come undone in recent years. It would take a year just to tell you my story" she said softly._

 _The stranger sunk down to the ground. He patted the sand next to him. "I've got time"._

 _Naomi hesitated again. She didn't know this man. Her life could be in danger for all she knew. But she suddenly found herself wanting to talk to him. Why did she feel compelled to lay her burdens on a stranger?_

" _Please" he insisted. "I could use a friend, even if it's only temporary. I need someone to distract me from my problems. And you look like you could use a friend too. So come sit down; tell me what's troubling you"._

 _Against her better judgment, she walked over and took a seat next to him. "I don't even know where to start"._

" _Start wherever you want"…_

Fast forwarding three months later and not only was that handsome stranger her lover, he was her best friend. What had started as an innocent conversation between strangers had naturally evolved into a deeply meaningful and loving relationship. Often times Naomi wondered how they had navigated the path they were on so fast; it also made her feel guilty sometimes. After learning of his ASL diagnosis, William had urged her to move on but Naomi never dreamed she would so fast. It made her feel like she was disrespecting his memory sometimes. She also thought about Fife periodically. What would have happened between them had the timing and circumstances been right? Naomi would never know. But one fact she was sure of; her timing with Jake _was_ right. They were meant to be in each other's lives.

Naomi reached up and touched Jake's face. "I don't know what I did to deserve you coming into my life when you did. Jake, I love you too".

Jake grinned with relief. Naomi had paused for such a long moment he begun to fear she didn't feel the same way. "Good. You scared me a little when you didn't respond right away".

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I can't believe how we got here. Three months ago both our lives were disasters. Now, this is one of the happiest times of my life. And I owe it all to you".

"You're the one who saved me" Jake whispered. He leaned down and took her mouth with his. He would never get tired of her full and soft lips. He had an insatiable appetite for her. "Wait until I get you home".

Naomi laughed in between kisses. Sometimes he had a one track mind. She couldn't really blame him though; she had yet to withstand his advances and if she was completely honest with herself, she would have to admit her carnal desires were just as strong. She couldn't get enough of him either. "I have something for you too" she mumbled against his lips. Very slyly, she dipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening and further indulging in their kisses.

Only the not so subtle coughs and the beginning of the processional music brought them out of their little bubble. Naomi had forgotten they were in such a public place; she was too in love to be embarrassed. Besides, they were at a wedding; it was the very symbol and epitome of love. But since the event was a celebration of another couple's love, Naomi found the willpower to tear herself away from Jake just in time to see Violet walking down the aisle. "She's gorgeous" Naomi said in awe as they stood up. She watched in delight as the bride drifted down the aisle to meet an equally handsome Pete. Happy tears trailed down her face. She was so happy for her friends after everything they had been through.

Jake rested an arm around Naomi's waist, squeezed her close. "They look so happy. I don't even know them but the energy they're giving off so warm and welcoming. Maybe that will be us one day".

Naomi looked up at Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe so".

…

"Congratulations" Naomi beamed as she and Jake approached the newly married couple. "Words can't express how happy I am for you two". She hugged Pete and then hugged Violet even tighter.

"Thanks Nae" Violet said, squeezing her back. Her eyes drifted to the guy standing behind her friend. "I see you've brought someone with you".

"Yes" Naomi said excitedly, reaching back to grab Jake's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake, these are two of my oldest friends; Peter and Violet".

"So you're the guy Naomi's face was glued to when I came out" Pete teased good naturedly as he shook Jake's hand. "It nice to meet you".

Naomi hit him on the arm. "Stop exaggerating".

"Hey, I'm only stating the facts. Over half the wedding guests were staring at you two right along with me".

"Can you blame them" Jake asked. "No offense to your gorgeous bride but Naomi is the most beautiful person I've ever met. People can't help but stare at her".

Naomi felt her cheeks heating up. "Jake, we just talked about this. You and that charm have got to stop".

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Make me" he dared.

Naomi blushed and bit her lip. "Please excuse him. He's usually not so forward".

Pete laughed. "It's fine. I feel the same way about Violet. I assure you Jake. I am not offended in the least".

"Nor am I" Violet agreed. How could she be offended? Naomi was glowing; she looked so happy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her. And it certainly did partially explain how she had managed to be so civil since her return. But Violet wondered why she was just now meeting or even hearing of Jake. Also, they seemed to be moving really fast. She didn't want her friend to be hurt again.

Violet shook her worries aside and concentrated on the good. She was happy and in love and officially a married woman. And one of her dearest friends, Naomi, had found a companion that made her equally as happy. "It appears you've got a good one on your hands. It's very nice to meet you Jake".

"Same to you. And I meant it. You really are one gorgeous bride" Jake commented.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you".

"Yeah, he is very sweet when he wants to be" Naomi joked, smiling up at him. She turned back to the couple. "Well, I guess we'll get out of your way. I'm sure there are other guests here who want to give you their congratulations. We'll catch up with you a little later".

"Sure, but you're staying for the reception right" Violet asked.

"Of course. We're headed to our table right now. You have a table reserved for the practice and their guests, right"?

"Right" Violet confirmed. "Hang out and we'll see you later" she said, giving Naomi another quick hug.

"Okay. Congrats once again" Naomi said quickly before leading Jake to their designated table. It was already filling up with the other doctors from the practice.

Pete put an arm around Violet and pulled her close. They both stared as Naomi walked towards the table. "Well, that should be an interesting conversation".

"That's putting it mildly" Violet agreed right before they greeted their next guests.


End file.
